


The Beauty of a Sunrise

by papikelleyosauerbrunn



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 17:33:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13416174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papikelleyosauerbrunn/pseuds/papikelleyosauerbrunn
Summary: Becky and Kelley reminisce about the milestones of their relationship on a bus ride early in the morning while everyone else is asleep.





	The Beauty of a Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write some really fluffy Becky and Kelley! Sorry it's so long, hope you enjoy!

Becky looked around the quiet bus, glancing around at all the sleeping figures. She slowly stood up and made her way to a seat at the back of the bus, sliding into an empty seat next to Kelley, who was staring out the window at the beautiful sunrise that she was lost in. Becky slid her hand into Kelley’s, whose gaze never left the array of colors shining in the sky. 

“Hey Kel,” she whispered, leaning over to rest her head on her shoulder. “The sky looks lovely this morning.” Kelley turned around to smile at her, kissing her lightly on the lips before turning back around and leaning against Becky. Becky wrapped her arms around her and kissed her head. They stayed in this position for a few minutes.

Kelley eventually switched her gaze from the sunrise to Becky, watching her eyes follow the colors and see the beauty in every move she makes. “What are you thinking about, babe?” Kelley whispered with a twinkle in her eyes, smiling at her girlfriend.

“You, mostly,” she sighed, smiling softly at the girl leaning against her as she reminisced on the day that the two had discovered their feelings for one another. “Remember when we found out we liked each other?”

“Yeah,” Kelley smiled, playing with Becky’s hand as she gazed out the window. “I think about that day all the time.”

// EIGHT MONTHS EARLIER //

It was during practice for the national team one day. The girls were playing an 11v11 scrimmage. The first team consisted of Ashlyn, Taylor, Abby D., Sonnett, Sofia, Tobin, Julie, Morgan, Pinoe, Alex, and Mal. The second team was Alyssa, Kelley, Becky, Kriegs, Kling, Carli, Lindsey, Sam, Crystal, Lynn, and Syd. The first team led 3-2 as Alyssa caught a low shot from Pinoe and rolled it to Becky, who stopped it and analyzed the arrangement of players before her.

Becky shot the ball forward to Christen, who ran with it before shooting it at goal, just out of the flying Ashlyn’s reach, equalizing the game. Christen turned around giving Becky a wide smile; Becky smiled and gave her a thumbs up. She turned to look at Kelley, who normally would give her a goofy smile and make a joke, but Kelley was looking away, avoiding Becky’s eyes. “That’s weird,” Becky thought. It bothered her a little, in a way that she never expected Kelley O’Hara to make her feel. Why did she suddenly care that Kelley wasn’t giving her the attention she normally brushed off? 

As their scrimmage went on, Becky noticed that Kelley rarely passed to her, choosing instead to either pass back to Alyssa or pass across the field. Even when Becky would show her praise after a good pass or tackle, she would only mutter a quiet “thanks” and jog away. 

After training, Becky waited on the field for a little bit, waiting for Kelley to finish up as she put in some extra practice time. Kelley would glance over at Becky every couple minutes and then would go back to practicing, trying to keep her focus on the ball rather than her captain who she couldn’t get out of her head. After fifteen minutes, Becky grew impatient and went to the locker room to shower and change. She took a little longer in the shower than normal as the water poured over her body and thoughts of her teammate playing the game they both were so passionate about took over her mind. Eventually, Becky turned the water off and grabbed her towel. She dried herself off and walked out to her locker to throw her clothes on. As she was pulling her shirt over her head, Kelley walked in, looking nervous at the sight of Becky in the otherwise empty locker room. She walked up to her locker next to Becky’s and quietly set her stuff down. 

“Hey Kelley,” Becky said kindly as she turned to face her. Kelley looked up, and as she met Becky’s eyes, her uneasy expression softened into a bittersweet, lovesick look that Becky had never seen before. “What’s going on? Are you upset with me? … Did I do something?” Becky asked sadly.

“Oh, no, you didn’t do anything!” Kelly was astonished, she couldn’t have imagined that Becky would react to her behavior during training like this. She was expecting to be given a stern talking to, not that Becky would be blaming herself for Kelley’s attitude towards the older woman. 

“Then what’s wrong?” Becky questioned worriedly. 

Kelley closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. She opened her eyes, which now had a confident twinkle to them. “I have… I have a crush on you,” Kelley murmured. The confident spark quickly changed to insecurity as she brought her hand up to rub the back of her neck. She looked down and chuckled. “Just forget it, it was stupid.” Kelley’s eyes scanned up her teammate’s body, biting her lip as their eyes met. 

Becky chuckled before saying “Kelley, it’s okay. I… well I kinda like you, too.” She blushed. Kelley’s eyes widened in shock and her somber expression broke into a big smirk. “Well, well, well, does the captain of the U.S. Women’s National Team really have a crush on little ol’ me?” Kelley batted her eyelashes at Becky playfully, who couldn’t help but giggle as she blushed even harder. Kelley’s expression softened, which seemed to be a recurring occurrence when it came to Becky, and she smiled at Becky both genuinely and mischievously. “So you’ll go on a date with me?”

Becky smiled sweetly at her teammate, before looking down and tucking her hair behind both her ears. “Yeah,” she looked back up, meeting Kelley’s intense stare, “I’d love that.”

//

“That was such a good day,” Becky commented. Her heart swelled as she thought about the ups and downs she had been through with the girl held tightly in her arms.

“I was so embarrassed that whole day. I could never have imagined us being in this position back then; I never thought that you would have actually liked me back,” Kelley whispered, snuggling closer to Becky. 

Becky kissed the top of her head and pulled her in tightly. “Well, good thing you were wrong.”

“Yeah,” Kelley smiled warmly, “good thing.”

“Plus, the way our teammates found out was way more embarrassing,” Becky snorted. 

Kelley gasped in a light breath. “What? That wasn’t embarrassing! It was… cute! Heartwarming and adorable, even.” Kelley crossed her arms and stared back out the window at the changing pink and orange shades. 

Becky laughed, “That’s not how I remember it…”

// SEVEN MONTHS EARLIER //

Dawn had, for some reason, given the team both the day and night off, given that they were all in the hotel before midnight. Rapinoe went out and bought a few bottles of vodka for the team to share. At first, most of the team split up into groups and went to a few bars. They all took ubers back to the hotel at 11:30 and met up in Rapinoe’s hotel room. 

By the time the clock had struck one in the morning, some players had shuffled off to bed. The rest of the girls continued drinking and hanging out in Pinoe’s room. Kelley sat on a chair next to the bed, drunkenly doing Alex’s makeup, who was also drunk and falling asleep. Rapinoe and Kling sat on the ground next to the bed, switching between playing drinking games and other card games. Sofia and Julie were sitting on the other side of the bed as Alex, uncontrollably laughing about something they were both too drunk to remember. Sonnett, Lindsey, and Sam sat on the other bed, sending Rose snapchat videos. Becky was at the door, saying goodnight to Christen and Tobin. After closing the door, she checked back on all her drunk teammates before slipping into the bathroom.

“Alex, do you wanna hear a secret?” Kelley slurred loudly, seemingly forgetting about the other people sitting a few feet from her. Alex nodded her head, keeping her eyes closed. “I’m dating Becky!” she slurred proudly, smiling goofily at her friend. 

Alex’s eyes shot open and she sat up quickly. “What?” she asked, completely in shock. Everyone’s attention had immediately switched to Kelley’s statement as they waited for her to repeat it. 

“Becky’s - hiccup - my girlfriend! We haven’t told anyone else yet, shhh, so don’t tell anyone Al.” Kelley giggled as she smiled, thinking about her girlfriend.

“You… and Becky?” Rapinoe stood up, raising her eyebrow at her teammate. 

Kelley’s eyes widened as she looked around the room at the rest of her teammates sitting in the room sharing the same shocked expression. “Shit,” she muttered, realizing her mistake. “And yes, me and Becky! Why not me and Becky?!” Kelley demanded, pouting and crossing her arms. 

“Because it’s you!” Kling laughed. 

Suddenly, Becky walked out of the bathroom and everyone’s head whipped to look at her. “What?” Becky asked. “Why is everyone staring at me?”

Kelley stood up abruptly and stumbled over to her, hugging her waist and pouting, “They don’t believe that you would date me!” 

“You told them?!” Becky looked at her bewildered as her cheeks turned bright pink. Kelley shrugged and rested her head on her shoulder, breathing in the comforting smell of her girlfriend. Becky hugged Kelley back before pronouncing, “Yeah, Kelley and I are dating.” 

Everyone in the room started asking questions all at once before Becky held her hand up, stopping them altogether. “You can ask questions tomorrow after the rest of the team finds out. I’m going to take Kelley to bed now; you guys should go to sleep, too.”

//

“Pinoe and Kling will never let me live that one down,” Kelley said, sighing. 

Becky laughed quietly, “That’s your own fault.”

“It’s so not my fault that Pinoe got me that drunk! And you were supposed to be watching me!” Kelley defended, pouting and shifting away from her girlfriend. 

Becky pulled her back in, chuckling. Kelley smiled softly at the attention she was craving from her girlfriend and kissed her jaw. She buried her head in the crook of Becky’s neck and wrapped her arms around her waist. “Besides,” Becky commented, “… It wasn’t as embarrassing as the first time I said ‘I love you’.” 

Kelley smiled against Becky’s neck. “No, it was cute, baby, I swear.” She brought her hand up underneath Becky’s sweatshirt and began to rub circles on her lower back.

As she relaxed into Kelley’s touch on her back and held the girl curled up in her lap closer, she looked out the window once more as the sky slowly transitioned from pink to blue.

// FIVE MONTHS EARLIER //

Becky watched as Kelley stumbled out of the bathroom and into the living room, collapsing onto the couch. Kelley had thrown up the whole morning as Becky tried to coax some water into her. Eventually, her stomach settled enough for her to stop hugging the toilet and made her way to the couch. Becky brought her some water and saltines, which sat on the coffee table. 

“What do you want to watch, babe? Whatever you want,” Becky said as Kelley groaned, clutching her stomach. Becky ran to the bathroom to grab the trash can. She placed the trash can in front of Kelley, who smiled meekly. 

“Can we watch Moana?” she asked quietly. Becky nodded, smiling sweetly at her girlfriend. She put the movie on, watching Kelley as she smiled goofily at the TV screen as she began to nod off to sleep, even though she knew she would fight sleep off for as long as she could to watch the movie. Each time Kelley would mouth a line or start to sing a song softly, Becky’s heart felt like it was exploding. Seeing her girlfriend in such a calm, sweet, pure state was so touching and this was a wonderful new side to Kelley that Becky was discovering. 

Halfway through the movie, Kelley was snoring softly. Becky turned off the TV as she stood up to wake her girlfriend.

“Hey, Kell, wake up,” she said, rubbing her arm softly. Kelley’s eyes fluttered open. “Let’s get you to bed, babygirl.” Becky smiled softly as her girlfriend nodded sleepily. She raised her arms up as if to tell Becky to carry her. Becky raised an eyebrow at Kelley. 

“Please, Becky! I can’t walk!” Kelley demanded, yawning. 

Becky picked Kelley up with ease as Kelley snuggled into her chest. Becky chuckled softly, her heart melting at the sight of the girl falling asleep on her like that. She laid her girlfriend down on the bed, pulling up the covers over her. She kissed her forehead, saying goodnight and beginning to walk out of the bedroom. 

“Becky,” Kelley whined. “Come back, I can’t sleep if you’re not here!” Kelley pouted. Becky immediately turned around, sliding into bed behind her girlfriend. Kelley turned around and buried her face into her neck, wrapping her arm around Becky. 

As Kelley started to softly snore, Becky watched her breathe. The sight of the girl brought her a feeling she had never experienced before. She was at such ease, so happy and aloof with Kelley. No one had ever made her feel so loved and needed before in this way. 

“I love you, Kelley,” she breathed out softly. Becky began to panic as she waited for Kelley’s snoring to continue. Kelley let out a soft snore, and Becky relaxed and kissed Kelley’s forehead. 

“I love you too, Becky,” Kelley muttered, snuggling deeper into her chest. Becky laughed, kissing the girl on the lips. Kelley pretended to be grumpy, but she kissed her girlfriend back. As they curled up into each other once more, there was a new feeling in the air that neither had expected. They fell asleep feeling happier and lighter than ever before.

//

Kelley looked up from her spot in the crook of Becky’s neck outside the window. The sunrise was over; the blue sky had emerged and the birds were chirping. She beamed at her girlfriend, who was still looking out the window. 

“I love you, Becky,” she whispered. She leaned in to kiss her cheek and hug her again. 

“I love you too, Kel,” Becky smiled. 

They laid together for a few more minutes as everyone on the bus began to wake up. Becky kissed her girlfriend’s head, silently rising and returning to her seat up front. Before sitting down, she turned back to look at Kelley, who winked and stuck out her tongue. Becky’s heart soared at the sight of her goofy girlfriend. She sat back down and looked out the window, thinking about that girl once more. 


End file.
